kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Atsume
}} is a mobile phone game.http://kamenriderghost.tumblr.com/post/137318312080/exceed-charge-today-is-the-day-for-kamen It is a spinoff of the cat-collecting mobile game .http://ukiyaseed.weebly.com/ukiyaseeds-other-blog/neko-atsume-spin-off-kamen-rider-atsume-announced Characters Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider G3 *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider IXA *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerXtreme *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider OOO **Super TaToBa Combo *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style *Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Mage *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Tridoron *Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Ghost **Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Necrom *Kamen Rider 1 (Power Up) *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Snipe *Kamen Rider Poppy *Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Villains *Shocker Combatmen *Spider Man *Garagaranda *Scissors Jaguar *Apollo Geist *Salamander Beastman *Dead Lion *Gameleojin *Bachingaru *Shadow Moon *Deathgaron *Zu-Gooma-Gu *El of the Water *Kamen Rider Ouja *Ox Orphnoch *Bat Imagin *Nasca Dopant *Mezool *Leo Zodiarts *Medusa *Redyue *Brain Roidmude *Kamen Rider 3 *Katana Ganma *Ambassador Hell (movie version) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma *Graphite Bugster *Shocker Combatmen (Group) *Rival Bosses (Shadow Moon, Kamen Rider Ouja, Apollo Geist) *King Dark *Shocker Combatmen (Halloween) *Halloween Masters (Dark Ghost, Bat Imagin, Mezool) *Kamen Rider Core NPC Citizens *Old man *School girls *Soccer player *Father and son *Mother and daughter *Couple *Family Collection Items Upon defeating a boss, players will receive an item specific to one of the Riders who fought it. The transformation items for special forms are acquired by having multiple encounters with the Rider who uses it. All items can be viewed in the "Collection" catalog. Ordinary Collection Items * Takeshi Hongo's research tools * Hayato Ichimonji's judo outfit * Shiro Kazami's bike * Joji Yuki's white coat * Keisuke Jin's letter * Daisuke Yamamoto's waistband * Shigeru Jo's American football * Hiroshi Tsukuba's hang glider * Kazuya Oki's telescope * Kotaro Minami's gloves * Kotaro Minami's helicopter license * Yusuke Godai's business card * Shouichi Tsugami's apron * Makoto Hikawa's tennis racket * Ryo Ashihara's swimming cap * Shinji Kido's newspaper * Ren Akiyama's necklace * Takumi Inui's laundry * Masato Kusaka's wet-wipes * Shuji Mihara's wristwatch * Kazuma Kenzaki's jumper * Sakuya Tachibana's spaghetti * Hibiki's tiger-print notebook * Ibuki's full-face helmet * Souji Tendou's tofu * Arata Kagami's boater shirt * Ryotaro Nogami's pudding * Yuto Sakurai's shiitake rice * Wataru Kurenai's violin * Keisuke Nago's button * Taiga Nobori's racer glove * Tsukasa Kadoya's toy camera * Daiki Kaito's treasure * Shotaro Hidari's hat and novel * Ryu Terui's coffee cup * Eiji Hino's underwear for tomorrow * Akira Date's milk jug * Gentaro Kisaragi's jacket and bontan pants * Ryusei Sakuta's gi * Haruto Soma's donuts * Kosuke Nito's mayonnaise * Mayu Inamori's keychain * Kouta Kazuraba's T-shirt (Team Gaim) * Kaito Kumon's jacket (Team Baron) * Mitsuzane Kureshima's parka * Shinnosuke Tomari's police badge * Go Shijima's SLR camera * Chase's driver's license * Takeru Tenkuji's history book of great heroes * Makoto Fukami's outfit * Alain's takoyaki * Takeshi Hongo's leather jacket * Haruka Mizusawa's goldfish * Jin Takayama's egg * Emu Hojo's stethoscope * Hiiro Kagami's sweets * Taiga Hanaya's dog tag * Poppy Pipopapo's hat * New Kuroto Dan's sticker * Sento Kiryu's sneakers Special Form Transformation Items * Mugen Ghost Eyecon * Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon * Shift Tridoron * Lithograph of Linto writing * Kiwami Lockseed * Infinity Wizard Ring * Cosmic Switch * Core Medals of the future * Xtreme Memory * K-Touch Fields Several alternate fields can be acquired after the initial expansion is bought. * Park * Wasteland * Warehouse * Circuit * Valley * Beach * Ghost's base * Playground * Pediatric ward * Rooftop * Japanese garden * Botanical garden * CR * Halloween Party * Build's secret base External Links *Official website Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games